


Weightless, only wait for a fall

by stargazers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazers/pseuds/stargazers
Summary: ‘You can’t be serious,’ the woman hissed, dropping all pretense of false enthusiasm and smiles. ‘He might be a pretty little thing, but he’s not worth a second of your time. His lot are rotten to the bloody core-‘‘Don’t you dare tell me about his lot,’ Harry seethed, angrier than he had felt in a long time. He felt his magic curling around him, sparking, burning, and the woman winced. ‘Draco Malfoy is ten times the person you are, and I know. I’ve seen him all through my school years, through the War, through the aftermath- I’ve seen him change and leave his prejudices behind. Pity you felt the need to pick them up.'What starts off as one of the happiest evenings in a long time escalates into something Harry should have predicted, but then again, love is blindness.





	Weightless, only wait for a fall

‘I think this is the most excited I’ve seen you at a Ministry function, Auror Potter,’ Kingsley commented with a small smile as he approached, glass of something rich and red in hand. Harry couldn’t help but grin and nod. His hands were clasped together behind his back in an attempt to stop himself from picking his thumbs raw in nervous excitement, but he was still practically vibrating where he stood.

‘Then again, these things are always better when they cut the pretense of business and charity and actually get to what we all came for; free drinks and a night of dancing,’ Kingsley chuckled.

It was true; the New Year Ministry Ball was one of the very few events Harry enjoyed, the world _ball_ being used as loosely as possible, and it was arranged by Hermione, Luna, Ron and George. They set it up every year as a way to raise money for St Mungo’s children’s ward to sneak them some late Christmas presents, and of course a large portion went to Hermione’s S.P.E.W act, which was growing larger and larger as the world moved on from the war and all the prejudice before it. Of course, it was much easier to donate money when George set up stalls and tents filled with games and treats from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that brought even the most prudent pure-blood advisers to hysterical laughter, and strangers together for a night of friendship and enjoyment. Ron and Harry helped set up the hall each year, along with a few more Aurors from their department, but he was preoccupied with a case this year and had to leave it to the Weasleys. It looked as brilliant as ever, Harry noted with a smile.

Luna and her events crew were in charge of lighting again this year, and the hall was lit up in a beautiful lilac glow, slow and soft and charmed to move the lights away from people when they wanted privacy. And then of course, as the clock neared 12, something wonderfully surprising would happen and everyone would cheer and laugh and drink and have hope for the next year. Last years event was genius; Harry remembered brightly colored, glowing balls seemingly fall down from the sealing into the hands of each guest, and upon touch, would open up to reveal their favorite memory of the year. It was heartfelt and personal and brought people together; Harry smiled as he remembered his own green orb fading to show Hermione and Ron’s wedding, the pair swirling around with hearts in their eyes. He couldn’t wait to see what Luna had planned this year.

Still, as wonderful as the ball was, it wasn’t the reason for Harry’s buzzing excitement.

‘I’ve invited someone,’ Harry said with a smile, eyeing the door as people filed in hand in hand, long, elegant robes that swished around the sparkling floor like ghosts. Kingsley hummed in acknowledgement beside him, taking a long sip of his drink.

‘First time for everything, hmm? Well, whoever they are, I’m grateful they’ve gotten you to stop moping around at these functions.’

‘I don’t mope, sir!’

Kingsley let out a deep laugh and slapped him on the back before moving away, and the sudden silence unnerved Harry. He quickly glanced at the unmistakable ticking clock on the wall; 9:45. There was still time, but Harry couldn’t help but panic.

It had taken him a while and many, many pancakes to get Draco to agree to go with him to the ball; it was a huge step from the privacy of their bedrooms, and they’d only been seeing each other for a mere month, but then again, everything had been a huge step for them. From rivals to not-rivals, to awkward work-acquaintances – Harry remembered the day Robards had told him they were consulting Potions Expert Draco Malfoy on their case – to late nights drunk on coffee and crazy theories, to two bodies pressed close together in the rain under an invisibility cloak as they waited for their target, energy sizzling between them, to _Draco_ and not _Malfoy_ , to quiet conversations in St Mungo’s while Harry’s arm healed, to laughing so hard the medi-witch had to remove Draco from his side, to _please kiss me_. To eager, trembling hands and heart in throats, smiles and skin and a fluttering in his stomach that Harry never knew was possible to feel.

‘Harry?’

Harry snapped his head to see Ron approach, eyebrows furrowed in worry as he handed Harry a drink. He took it graciously.

‘Easy there, mate. I’m sure he’ll show up. He’s not that cowardly,’ Ron couldn’t help but add, tone light and a smirk tugging at his lips. Harry glared at him, glass to his lips.

‘Sorry, sorry. It’s just…new, isn’t it? Or maybe it’s just been a long time coming,’ Ron mused, stepping closer to stand beside Harry, dark blue robes fluttering around him. They suited his build, and Harry had a near identical set, just in a dark, forest green shade that Hermione said brought out his eyes. He wondered what Draco would think of them, and then he began fixing his collar and tugging at his hair.

‘Woah, woah, are you trying to tear your clothes off? Play it cool,’ Ron scolded, swatting his hand away and fixing his hair. Harry just huffed, too anxious to stop him.

‘The day I start taking advice from you-‘

‘Hey, at least I’m not acting like fourth year on his first date,’ he chuckled, and then saw something in Harry’s expression that morphed his grin into a reassuring smile. He clapped a calloused hand to Harry’s cheek, shaking him lightly.

‘You’ll be _fine_ , mate. He’ll come. He likes you, Merlin knows why, and he wouldn’t dare stand you up in fear of being bloody impolite. Hey, look,’ Ron said suddenly, twisting Harry around by the shoulders. He had no idea what he was looking for, it was all a blur of people and brightly colored stalls, and then he saw a lone figure in pale blue robes hanging hesitantly by the door.

Harry didn’t need to hear Ron murmur ‘thank Merlin’; he was already striding towards the door where Draco stood, glancing around in the opposite direction. He looked nervous; hands clenched into fists and jaw set tight as he searched for Harry, no doubt, and he couldn’t help but sneak up quietly on him.

‘Is it me you’re looking for or should I be worried?,’ Harry grinned as Draco spun around, successfully whipping him in the face with his hair, tied high and cascading down to his neck with an elegant ribbon.

‘Uh, ouch?’

‘Potter, you idiot, you nearly gave me a heart attack!,’ Draco exclaimed, grey eyes shining purple under the light, looking a bit wide-eyed. Harry could only grin, stepping closer.

‘I’m pleased you find me so dashing,’ he teased, stepping into Draco’s space as the man flushed a brilliant pink and tried to push him away, muttering something about behaving.

‘I’m wearing proper dress robes, did you see? And I’d like to see you comment on my hair this evening,’ Harry exclaimed proudly. He stepped even closer, raising his arm up to Draco’s nose. ‘And look, _proper Wizard cologne_ ,’ he drawled in a poor imitation of Draco’s voice, and lit up when the man finally cracked into laughter and pushed him away successfully.

‘Yes, yes, you look decent, now can you act it? Merlin help me get through the night,’ Draco huffed, but he was smiling and his cheeks were a soft pink under the ballroom light. Harry’s heart felt full, and he silently offered Draco his arm and they slowly strode into the room.

Hermione and Ron were the first to greet them; Hermione smiling softly at Draco and nodding in greeting while Ron rolled his eyes.

‘Thank Merlin you showed up, Malfoy, Harry was minutes away from tearing his hair out in frustration,’ he grinned with an ease that came after working long cases with Draco, and it made Harry happy to see his best mate get on well with…whatever Draco was to him. Hermione had been a harder sell, surprisingly, but after non-stop talk about Malfoy and his theory on the addition of _something_ to _something else_ , she gave up and joined them all for a drink.

Things were still testy at times when the past was brought up, but it was getting better with time. Harry couldn’t be happier.

‘That would have been a shame; it borders on humane this evening,’ Draco grinned, and Harry felt giddy as he watched the side of Draco’s face. They were outside, in front of everyone. It wasn’t just something inside his head; they were real and they were here.

‘Potter?’

Harry shook his head to see Draco peering down at him in concern and that Ron and Hermione were long gone. Belatedly, he realised that Draco had been talking to him.

‘Sorry, I was just…lost in thought,’ he grinned sheepishly, and Draco’s lips curled in a small smile. It made him look impossibly charming.

‘That’s a first. I was asking whether you’d---‘

‘Harry!,’ a voice loudly interrupted and Harry turned to find Justone with a heavy hand on his shoulder. He worked in DMLE and always greeted Harry like they were best mates in the hallway. He tried a smile, trying to remember the man’s given name.

‘Enjoying the party, Justone?,’ he asked, trying to be as pleasant as possibly and simultaneously send of the message that he was busy.

‘It’s sick, you’ve all outdone yourselves this year. But I expect nothing less,’ the man grinned, flashing white teeth and inching his hand just a bit closer.

Unfortunately, Harry was pants as sending non-verbal messages.

‘Draco, this is Justone, he works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Justone, Draco,’ Harry said, and watched as Draco extended out a pale hand, a polite expression on his face.

‘Pleasure to meet you.’

‘The pleasure’s all mine. Actually, I’m going to have to nick Harry for a little while,’ Justone said, not looking apologetic in the least and Harry tried not to let his displeasure show.

‘Actually, we were in the middle of something,’ Harry spoke clearly, hoping Justone would take a hint. ‘Perhaps later?’

Justone’s grin faltered before it was back up again, thoug his eyes seemed trained to Draco’s face as he nodded with a polite ' _of course'_. Harry tried not to let his relief show as the man finally walked away and he could turn his attention to Draco.

‘You could have gone, you know,’ Draco said casually, but Harry could tell by the slight smugness in his tone that he was glad Harry had stayed.

‘To be introduced to some businessman or charity organisation that just want my money?,’ he snorted. ‘Besides, I want to spend my time here with you,’ Harry said lightly, trying to remain casual but he could feel his cheeks heating up.

‘I see you’re under the impression that I’m not after your money, either,’ Draco teased, and Harry rolled his eyes with a laugh.

‘Come off it, Draco. As Slytherin as you think you are, even you wouldn’t stand being around a vomiting, stinking person for days just for the money.’

‘Ah, you’re right. I do it for the fantastic sex,’ Draco grinned wickedly, and Harry laughed, moving away.

‘Try not to be a prat while I get us drinks,’ he said, shaking his head with a smile.

-

‘Is that Draco Malfoy?’

The voice wasn’t loud as much as it was shrill, and Harry heard the cheerful chatter seize as he turned around; Draco was standing stock still by Luna, back rigid in his beautiful robes and swinging pony-tail. The woman was still staring in shock, red lips pulled in a scandalised ‘o’ even as a man put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and steered her away. The _‘what is a Death Eater doing here?’_ was loud enough to be heard across the hall.

Harry was gritting his teeth, ready to shout out that Draco was his guest, when a high-pitched voice addressed the hall clearly.

‘Mr. Malfoy has every right to be here as you do, even more so, as he helped the Ministry on multiple occasions and solved cases for your wellbeing. Be kind or you will be removed from the hall,’ Luna said pleasantly but a note of warning rang in her voice, before reaching out and squeezing Draco’s hand. The room soon went back to it’s usual chatter, and Harry couldn’t love her more.

Even so, he felt angry as he reached Draco, hands clenched into fists and his magic felt jittery around him. The lights danced away from them, leaving them in almost-darkness, and Draco looked quiet, his eyes staring unblinkingly at the floor, fringe falling into his eyes and Harry wanted so desperately for him to feel at ease. He gently circled Draco’s wrist, before tracing his hand up and placing it reassuringly at his elbow.

‘Are you alright?,’ he asked softly, peering into Draco’s eyes when he finally looked up. There was something missing in them that was there just moments before, and Harry was so angry at the woman for making Draco feel uneasy. It must have shown on his face because Draco sighed, squeezing Harry’s hand and then letting it fall as he offered a strained smile.

‘I’m fine, Potter.’

Harry stepped closer, gently placing a hand on Draco’s back and murmuring in his ear.

‘Merlin, this is why I hate these things,’ he admitted, gently swinging them, and it was like they were in their own private world, engulfed in darkness and warmth. He felt Draco’s chest rumble as he laughed.

‘I thought it was because of the dress code,’ he said, voice rich with amusement and hot in Harry’s ear, and he couldn’t help but shiver and pull him closer. Draco hummed in response.

‘That too. I can’t believe I managed to keep these robes on for this long.’

‘I wouldn’t be opposed to you taking them off,’ and Harry could practically see the playful smirk in his head, grey eyes twinkling. The low tone of Draco’s voice made something churn in his stomach.

‘Merlin, neither would I. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?’

‘Why yes, I have, because I, unlike you, actually _use_ one-‘

‘Prat,’ Harry laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder with one hand before pulling him close again.

‘-but I would love to hear you tell me how I look,’ he finished with a laugh, running soothing circles on Harry’s back. It all felt so real, them in a Ministry function, as close as they were together in their private quarters, and at the same time, it didn't. It was surreal to be spinning in slow circles in the dark with Draco in his arms.

‘I think your hair looks like a horse tail.’

Harry grinned as he stepped away, far enough to dodge one of Draco’s sharp kicks, laughing all the way.

‘Yours looks like a birds nest!’

‘I’ve heard that one a million times, give me something fresh,’ Harry teased, dodging Draco’s limbs as he swung at him in the dark. The blonde knocked into a table and cursed colorfully, and Harry was laughing too hard for his own good.

‘You look…stunning,’ Harry said instead, reigning in his laughter as he stepped closer as soon as it was safe, bringing Draco’s hand up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss his knuckles. ‘The color of your robes make your eyes look like clear water,’ he said against his Draco’s neck, finding skin in the dark and inhaling his scent. ‘I love your hair up so high, showing off the nape of your neck. You look so…good,’ Harry settled with, too preoccupied with nuzzling Draco’s neck and drunk on the familiar scent to bother with words. He wasn’t put in Ravenclaw for a reason.

Draco seemed to find it terribly amusing.

‘I look _good?_ What a charmer, Potter, no wonder you have witches and wizards lined up at your door.’

‘What can I say? I’m a man of many talents,’ he said, feeling so happy and content that he felt like he could burst. He bit his lip, glancing up at Draco.

‘Speaking of talents…’

‘No, Potter, we are not escaping a Ministry ball to have a tumble in bed like teenagers.’

‘Fine, at least give me a kiss.’

Draco sighed like it was the world’s biggest chore, and Harry grinned, reaching up to peck him on the lips.

‘That’s my nose, you useless plonker-‘

Harry shut him up soon after.

-

Of course, as a Ministry official and Harry bloody Potter, Harry had to go around shaking hands and faking smiles with Kingsley, Robards and a few others, each one more exhausting than the next. We was tired, his feet ached from his pointy shoes, and he wanted a dance with Draco before people stopped dancing altogether. But by the time Harry managed to squeeze his way out of meeting a few more people with titles he couldn’t care less about, it was half eleven and his head hurt.

Draco was nowhere to be seen, though Harry had a feeling he was well looked after by Luna and Neville. Perhaps they had taken him into George’s set-up, and Harry wished that weren’t the case because he wanted to take Draco there himself.

‘Good evening, Auror Potter,’ a smartly dressed woman greeted as she approached with her group of friends, and Harry could barley contain his heavy sigh. He just wanted to sneak away and enjoy the place like everyone else, but of course there were always business deals and department gossip and putting in good words for somebody’s husband. He just nodded tightly in greeting, praying that his smile looked a lot less painful than it felt.

‘It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you at one of these functions- believe me, I’d remember if I did!,’ her blonde friend piped, slapping Harry’s arm playfully. It made him want to grit his teeth and inch away.

‘Yes, you and Ms Weasley make a stunning pair; say, where is your sweetheart tonight?’

Harry met the women’s gaze as she exaggerated her movements, making out as if she was looking for Ginny, even though every witch and wizard in the Wizarding world and their pet kneazle knew about their break-up months ago. His Auror gaze must have worked, because the woman flicked her eyes away a little guiltily.

‘Harpies game, enjoying their last win with her _boyfriend_ , not that it’s any of your business,’ Harry said clearly, uncaring if he sounded rude, but the woman went on.

‘Oh, how could Harry Potter attend a ball alone? You should have owled, we’d have found someone-‘

He’d had enough.

‘If you’ll excuse me,’ he said plainly, pulling his arm away. ‘I think it’s time I get back to my date,’ but as Harry made to brush past, the blonde grabbed his arm hard and pulled him close.

‘You can’t be _serious_ ,’ she hissed, dropping all pretense of false enthusiasm and smiles. ‘He might be a pretty little thing, but he’s not worth a second of your time. His lot are rotten to the bloody core-‘

‘Don’t you _dare_ tell me about his lot,’ Harry seethed, angrier than he had felt in a long time. He felt his magic curling around him, sparking, burning, and the woman winced. ‘Draco Malfoy is ten times the person you are, and I know. I’ve seen him all through my school years, through the War, through the aftermath- I’ve seen him change and leave his prejudices behind. Pity you felt the need to pick them up,’ he bit out before yanking his arm away harshly, sending a last warning glare before pushing past them.

He scanned the room, searching for Draco, needing his calming presence to soothe his anger. Everything was spinning out of control; first that woman and now this. He felt a sinking in his stomach; the unmistakable feeling that things were about to go very, very wrong.

‘You look tired, Harry,’ Hermione popped up beside him, offering him water, and Harry took a long drink before rubbing at his eyes underneath his glasses. He tried a smile and pushed the negative thoughts away.

‘I am, and these lights are great but they’re making me dizzy. How are the stalls doing?’

‘Great, George managed to trap Seamus and Head Auror Robards in the kissing booth together, it apparently pulls together two of the most incompatible people,’ she laughed, and Harry joined in, grateful for a diversion.

‘Don’t tell me they actually did it?’

‘What happens in the booth, stays in the booth,’ she grinned apologetically, and Harry rolled his eyes. ‘Where’s Malfoy?’

‘I think Luna’s kidnapped him. I wish I could do more than walk around and talk to a bunch of people on New Years Eve, they all seem to make it their business who I’m with and who I’m not,’ he growled. Hermione looked concerned, but then schooled her expression into something sympathetic.

‘People talk, Harry, that’s what they do. It’ll die down soon enough,’ she reassured, and Harry sighed again, feeling petulant. He hoped she was right.

‘For what it’s worth, I’m awfully proud of you for taking this step. For both of you,’ and the genuine words drained the unpleasant anger and frustration and filled it up with something warm. He squeezed her hand.

‘Thanks, ‘Mione. Where’s Ron? I hope he hasn’t had too much to-‘

‘Harry,’ Hermione whispered urgently, shaking his arm, and Harry followed her eyes to where Draco was stood in a circle with Dean and Ron, all three of them staring silently as a young man spoke to them in harsh tones. Draco was speaking back, face calm and apologetic in a way Harry hadn’t seen before, but the man only let out a growl of anger.

Time seemed to still as the man reached over Draco’s head, glass in hand, and tipped the rich red contents all over him, drenching his hair and robes. The crowd didn’t still as it had earlier, it was almost as if no one had seen the display, but Harry had, and it was enough. He raced towards Draco, noting that Ron had grabbed the man by the arm and was leading him out of the hall efficiently out of the corner of his eye, but Draco was fleeing, walking briskly out of the hall.

_For fucks sake! Why couldn’t he just enjoy his evening with Draco? Why did people think their opinion mattered, because it bloody well didn’t._

Harry cursed, heart in his throat and anger pumping through him, as he ran after Draco, down narrow halls and lit doorways until they were at a balcony, cold night air blowing into his face.

‘Draco, I’m so sorry about-‘

‘Leave it, Potter,’ Draco said tiredly from where he leaned against the rail. He had spelled the mess of the liquid away but still looked exhausted, and Harry knew that with the pin-drop silence outside and the finality in Draco’s voice that it was a pivotal moment for them. Even so, Harry couldn’t reign back his anger at the man who had ruined their evening.

‘No, I can’t leave it! What he did was-‘

‘I deserved it, okay?,’ Draco exclaimed, whirling around. ‘Stop making bloody excuses for me, Potter, I don’t need you fighting big, bad men for me.’

The words rang out loudly in the silence, and Harry watched Draco carefully, watched as he heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his now tangled hair.

‘ _’You’d look better soaked in blood, but this will do for now,_ ’ is what he said. And he’s right, I do deserve to be soaked in blood. I let those beasts into Hogwarts, his little sister _died_ because of me,’ he said, voice hoarse like the words were being ripped out of him.

‘Draco, you were a _child_ then. You were trying to protect your family-‘

‘Is that what you tell yourself every night before you fall asleep?,’ he asked suddenly, eyes clear and voice hard. ‘Tell yourself lies so that sleeping next to me, _touching me_ , becomes bearable? So that I don’t disgust you with all the terrible things I’ve done-‘

‘Of course not! Where the hell is this coming from? Draco-‘

‘No, Harry!’

Draco looked vulnerable and honest and he was slipping away. Harry didn’t know how to pull him back.

‘The minute you start making excuses for my actions just because you _like me in bed_ -‘

‘It’s more than that, Draco, don’t act like its not!,’ Harry countered hotly, hurt. It was so much more.

‘-is the minute you start losing your morals. I’ve done terrible things, and if I don’t deserve Azkaban, I do deserve this. Their anger, their anguish. Their curses on the streets and nasty glares, because I started it and it's my burden to bear. I can’t believe I was foolish enough to think that helping the Ministry would make up for my actions. It won’t, it never will.’ He paused, taking a deep breath. ‘I won’t bring you down with me.’

Harry chocked on a humourless laugh, disbelieving.

‘What are you saying? I thought you---I-I thought this-this,’ Harry gestured wildly between them, to the unnamed thing they had nurtured. ‘It worked because you understood me, and I understood you. We’ll work it out together, Draco, I promise you-’

‘I’m an ex-Death Eater, Potter, do you think they’ll be accepting of me as the Saviour’s _Sweetheart_?,’ Draco sneered, and Harry couldn’t help but wince. He felt like he was falling -  down, down, down, and there was absolutely nothing to grasp on. But he couldn’t give up, he _wouldn’t._ He steeled himself, determination lacing his words.

‘Fuck them.’

‘You-,’ Draco broke off in incredulous laughter, as if Harry had missed the point entirely. Harry hadn’t missed the point, it just didn’t make any sense.

‘Always so fucking selfless, aren’t you? Don’t you see that this can ruin your reputation, your respect, your job? Being associated with someone like me? How many times can you defend my honor before you finally realise that it’s going nowhere, and you’ll start to wonder if I’m even worth it-‘

‘I would _never_ -‘

‘And I can’t stand by while I turn the world against you. You deserve their admiration and love, Potter,’ Draco spoke with such emotion, trying to make Harry understand, and Harry couldn’t stand it a second longer. He made an impatient, frustrated sound, marching up to Draco and shaking his shoulders.

‘I don’t want their love, I want yours!’ he exclaimed desperately, dimly aware that this was the first time he had confessed his feelings. He searched hysterically for something on Draco’s face, anything that would tell Harry that he understood. But Draco was swallowing hard and straightening his posture. It felt like it was all drawing to a close, and Harry was helpless against it.

‘We’re good, Draco. Aren’t we good?,’ Harry hated the pleading, broken sound of his voice, but Draco was fixing his robe sleeves and brushing his hair into place, and Harry was losing time, losing his breath---

Draco smiled; a soft, sad thing, looking at a point just behind Harry.

‘Happy New Year.’

The doors swung shut with a heavy thud as Draco faded from view, and Harry couldn’t make him stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with this for ages, it's time I posted it :') I hope you enjoy <3  
> (un-betaed as usual, please ignore any mistakes!)
> 
> Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
